True Love's Adventure
by wishes-of-the-night
Summary: I really want him to become human and Patch thinks he has found the one other person he can use as a sacrifice. But I don't know if killing someone is really worth it.
1. Prologue

I'm the new Nora Grey with a boyfriend named Patch. Your first love is supposed to be fun and cheerful and not creepy at all. In my case it was anything but that. At first it was kind of scary. I don't mean scary like as new to me, I mean scary as in creepy.

It's a long story but I'll just tell you the important parts. The big thing about all this is that Patch once was a fallen angel and now is my Guardian Angel. This may be hard to believe but it's all true.

He became a fallen angel because his dream was to become human. The only problem with that is he had to kill me to become human. At first that was he's plan, he even tried to kill me two different times. But then he fell in love with me. Why am I still with him even though he tried to kill me? I fell in love with him too.

The only thing that is wrong with this picture is that he can't feel physical touch from me. It makes everything that much harder. I really want him to become human and Patch thinks he has found the one other person he can use as a sacrifice. But I don't know if killing someone is really worth it.

I'm so scared and I don't know what to do. I mean if he does find this person and uses them as a scarifice, it would make this relationship so much easier on me and him. He will be able to finally feel me, feel my touch. But I don't know if I could do this, I mean we are talking about killing someone.

I don't know if I can handle all of this.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Patch has found someone that he can use as a sacrifice to become human. I don't know if it's worth killing a person to do that. I really want him to be human but killing someone, I don't know.

I'm mean if I don't know this person then it shouldn't bother me so much but it does. We are talking about a human life right now, it's just not that simple. I should be telling this to Patch but I don't want to crush his dream. I told him that I will be there for him when he needs me and he would do the same for me, but this changes things a little bit.

Patch is my Guardian Angel so we are together 24/7 or at least it feels that way. I wish sometimes I could get rid of him. I need my space, I don't want him around all the time. But it's not so bad, I think I'm in _love_ with him. _Love_. That's such a big word. I think the way I feel about him is _love_. I'm scared to tell him _I Love You_, I'm not sure if he feels the same way. I hope he does.

Patch and I have plans tonight. He told me he will pick me up at 7p.m. He didn't say where we are going, that it's a surprise. I never liked surprises, I hope it's nothing crazy.

Ever since I met Patch I knew there was something different about him. I found out that he once was a angel, then a fallen angel because he wanted to become human, now my Guardian Angel because he saved my life and is still trying to find a way to become human. I know Patch has a past and so many secrets come with it. There is so much I don't know about him and I am a little scared to find out about everything. But I know I need to know these things because my life is in danger because of it.

I look at my alarm clock on my night stand and see that it's 6p.m. I get off my bed and head for the closet to find something to wear. I don't even know where we are going so i have no idea what to wear. I don't think I should wear anything to fancy because I don't want to look stupid and be over dressed, yet I don't want to be under dressed either. I have no idea what to wear, I wish he would have told me wear we are going. I guess I will just figure it out when I get out of the shower. When I got out the shower I wrapped myself in my favorite pink towel and started blow drying my hair. Even though Patch doesn't care about make-up I still put on a little eye liner and lip gloss. It makes me feel better to put on a little make-up.

When i finished my hair and make - up I walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into my room. I went straight to my the closet. I finally decided to wear my black v-neck t-shirt and my new pair of black jeans. I swear the more I am with Patch the more he rubs off on me. I don't think he had anything in mind wear i would need to dress up more because he would have told me, well at least I hope he would.

As soon as I was done getting ready I looked at the time and it was 7:00p.m on the dot. Then I heard a knock on my room door.

"Hi Patch."

Patch has a key to my house so he can come in when ever he want's, which I don't even know how he got the key. Lucky my mom wasn't home when he got here, she would have freaked out if she found out that a stranger had a key to our house. Patch smiled at me and walked into my room.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I said in annoyed voice.

"Well that's for me to know and you to wait and see,"he said with a grin on his face.

I really hate when he does that. But at the same time I melt every time he has that grin on his face.

We walked out side without another word. Lucky for me he didn't bring he's bike it's a pretty cold night. Instead he brought a nice 67' Chevy immpola.

"I'm guessing you won this in another poker game."I said.

"Actually it was pool this time. He had already lost all his money to me in the first game so he bet his car to try to get his money back. He was not to happy when he had to give up his keys."

"I like it."

"Me to, this is my best win so far ."

I still had no idea where we were going and it's making me a little nervous. I wish I didn't over think things so much. Patch and I walk to the car and get in. he starts the car and turns up the heater to full blast.

We have been driving for what seems like hours but has only been 30 minutes. Not knowing where we are going makes me nervous but not talking on the ride there is making it that much worse. It looks like we are in the middle of nowhere. The only thing I can see is the road in front of us and the stars which look so beautiful tonight. I just want to get out of the car , lay in the middle of the road with Patch and look at the stars but it's way to cold to do that..

All of a sudden he turned right into this small road you would miss if you didn't know it was there. The road looks like it goes down pretty deep into the woods which scares me a little bit. Where is Patch taking me? Then all of a sudden we reach a clearing which looks like there is a house towards the back of it.

Could this be Patch's house? I never knew where Patch lived and I really never bothered to ask since Patch always came to my house, plus it wouldn't matter if I did because I know he wouldn't tell me.

As we get closer I could see the house more clearly. It's a one story house and white with black shutters and a big red door. There are two big windows in the front of the house and a huge dark brown wooden porch. This is not what I would have imagined Patch's house would look like but it's nice.

"Where are we," I asked.

"This is the house I grew up in when I was human." he whispered looking at the house.

I looked at Patch with shock.

Patch pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the engine. We just sat there for a while before Patch finally said something.

"You want to go in?" he asked.

"Lead the way." Why would he even ask a question like that. of course I want to go in. I can only imagine what the inside must look like.

We walked up the steps and stopped right in front of the door. We looked at each other for a second then Patch opened the door and we both walked in.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The inside of his home is beautiful. It felt safe and it felt like Patch wasn't the only one who lived here, as if he still had his parents with him. There are pictures every where. Of Patch when he was a little kid playing outside and his parents wedding photo. Patch just stood there looking at me giving a minute soaking it all in.

"Wow, your house is beautiful," I said.

"Thank you, when I fell This was the first place I came. I have been watching this place to make sure it stayed the way I left when I was still an angle."

"So this is really the house you grew up in?"

"Yup"

" So why did your parent's decide to live in almost middle of no where?"

"My parent's liked the privacy. We made some great memories here."

Patch walked in the living room and took a seat on the couch, I followed and went to sit next to him . I found out a lot about his human life. Patch told me when he was human his name was Dimitri Barboza. He was an only child and was home schooled when his parents where alive. He was trying so hard to hide the pain he was feeling from telling me about his human but I could see it all in his eyes. His Parent's died in a plane crash when he was only 14 years old. Their names were Rose and John Barboza. They were going to see his grandfather and his fathers side who was getting very sick. On their flight back home there was a really bad storm, the plane got struck by lightning and went down. Now they are one of the top angel's in heaven. They don't act like his parent's anymore, they act as if they never had a son which I know is hard on him by the look in his eyes.

His parent's left him at his aunt Jenny's house when they went to go see his grandfathers because they didn't want Patch to see him so sick. He didn't find out what happened to his parents till the next morning after the accident. His aunt was watching the news crying her eye's out. He asked her what's wrong but she didn't say anything and just kept crying. Jenny had the news on and Patch started watching. It was saying that a plan had went down that night and they have not found any survivors. That's when he knew. His parents had been on that plane Patch didn't do anything, he was shocked. It took him a long time to accept the fact that his parents were dead and he never see them again.

This story was so hard to hear. It was hard for me to hold back the tears. It reminded me when I found out my dad had died, I just couldn't take it. It took me a long time to accept it. To this very day it hurts to even think about him. I don't know what I would have done if I lost both of my parents.

"I'm so sorry Patch,"I said and hugged him.

"It's fine, I miss them a lot. It's hard to see them sometimes because I know that they could care less about me," he said trying to hide the heartache in his voice.

"So where is your room?"

"Follow me," he said with a big grin on his face.

We walked down a long hall and found his room at the end. It had a queen size bed against the wall in a steel frame. A small desk with a laptop on it and some papers, with a rolling desk chair. And some dressers with stuff spread all on the tops of them. He had his room painted a deep red color. I walked in and sat on his bed, it was nice and soft. He came in and sat next to me. We just sat there in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I'm really glad you showed me all this, thank you."

"It was my pleaser," he said with the smile that I love.

We looked in each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss. I felt his warm soft lips pressing against mine. It felt like time slowed down. I could feel myself pressing harder on his lips and closer to his body. He slid his hand slowly down my arm and wrap his arm around me. He put the other hand behind my neck, he was moving me closer to him. My body tingled all over. I never want to lose this feeling of being with Patch. I know without ever saying it to each other out loud that we really loved and cared for one another. No matter what we have been though or whats to come to our future it will always be that way. Patch slid his lips down to my neck.

"Do you want to do this," he said with longing.

"Yes," I whispered.

Patch put his lips on mine with real force this time. I laid back with Patch on top of me, we did this without are lips coming apart. We stared ripping clothes off. It felt so right being with him, I felt safe and loved. Patch stared kissing my neck. We where down to are underwear. I felt Patch hands all over me and my hands all over him. I wish Patch could feel my touch. Then we took the rest of are clothes off. Patch is my first and I'm glad it is with him. We both are breathing really hard and can't control our selves. He took it slow with me since it's my first time. Then I felt him inside me it hurt a little, but then the pain went away and all I could feel was pleasure and longing to be closer to him. He took his time with me and made sure I was okay. I didn't want this moment to ever end. I hope Patch was enjoying this as much as I am.

Then slowly Patch pulled away,as if he didn't want to stop either. We could barely catch are breath. I will never forget get this night or the way I felt. I snuggled up close to Patch, he wrapped his arms around me.

"That was amazing, could you feel any of it," I asked with a moan.

"In a way I did feel it, it helped by watching you." he grinned.

We stayed laying there for a while without saying a word, just thinking how lucky we both are. Then slowly I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-Tell me what you think, so I can know if you want me to keep writing!-Elizabeth


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning felt like pure bliss. Bliss is the only word I could think of how I felt this morinng and last night. Patch was my first and I'm glad it was with him. It felt so right to be with him, like he was a part of me I couldn't live without. Even without us going to this next step I always felt like we belonged together. I mean there are no words to describe the way we feel about eachother. It's so amazing how close we have gotten in such a short time. But I think Patch might really be the one for me.

I rolled over to see if Patch was still sleeping but he wasn't there. Instead there was the most beautiful bright red rose with a note attached to it. I picked up the rose a smelled it's sweet fragence then looked at the note.

_My sweet Nora go downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast with me on this beautiful morning._

_- Love Patch_

I was still undressed from last night, so I had to look for my clothes, they where thrown everywhere around the room. It remined me how Patch and I where ripping eachothers clothes last night and just throwing them anywhere that wasn't on are bodies. Finally I found all my clothes and got dressed. As soon as I was done, I picked up the rose and headed down stairs.

When I walked down stairs I noticed pictures hanging. They were of Patch and his family. He looked so happy when he was a kid before his parents died. It must have been so hard having that happen to him at a young age or at any age it would have been hard. I just wish Patch would open up more and show me how he is feeling, I want to help him through the ruff times but I can't if he doesn't tell me whats going on. I want him to know that he can be varnible around me, I will always be there for him just like he is for me.

When I got closer to the kitchen I could smell bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I smelted so good. Then a walked in the doorway and saw Patch at the stove still cooking.

"Goodmorning", I said trying to hide my huge smile.

" Goodmorning, how did you sleep?"

" Fine you?"

"Good, come sit at the table so we can eat."

The food looked so good. It was like food you see people make on tv, it was perfect. Now to see if its as good as it looks. I took a my fork and cut a piece of the pancake and took a bite.

" Oh my gosh, this is really good."

"You like it?"

" Yeah I love it, did you make this from scratch?"

"Yup, it was one of my moms recipes. She use to make them every saturday morning."

"I wish my mom could cook as good as this, hell I wish she was at home more often," then it clicked " oh my gosh! My mom is going to kill me, I didn't go home last night. I hope she didn't call the cops or anything looking for me. Patch can you take me home before my mom has a heart attack?"

I ran up stairs to put on my shoes as fast as I could, then Patch and I got into the car. The whole ride to my house seemed like forever. My mom is going to kill me! I really hope she doesn't ground me because then I can't see Patch anymore but I don't think that's going to stop him from seeing me. Finally we pulled up in my drive way. When Patch stoped the car I just then relized I had been holding my breath the whole time. Turned to look at Patch. " Well wish me luck that my mother want kill me." "Good luck," Patch said with a grin on his face. With that I gave Patch a kiss but it felt so nice that I gave him another one and it lasted a bit longer. Kissing Patch sent electric charges all over my body. When we finally broke off I got out the car and walked to the door. I pulled my house key out of my poket and opened the door. I closed the door softly because I did know if my mom was asleep or waiting up for me. I walked to the kitchen to get a cup of water when my mom walked in.

" Goodmorning," she said still half asleep.

Did she not know I didn't come home lastnight? I didn't want to risk it so I just went along with it. "Goodmoring mom, how did you sleep?"I tried saying in a convinsing voice. I'm not very good at lying and I really dont like to do it. " Okay I guess, I didn't get home till late but I didn't want to go mess with you cause I thought maybe you where asleep." What a relief, I can't believe I got away with it! Finally Luck is on my side.

I walked out of the kitchen and went to my room. When I got in there I walked straight to my bed to lay down. I layed there for a little bit thinking about Patch and last night. Then finally I drifted to sleep.

* * *

-Sorry I have not wrote more chapter in a while but I finally decided to start writting again! I hope you like it! Please tall me what you think!

-Elizabeth

P.S- To me music is everything and it helps me come up with ideas for whats going to happen next in the stories I write. I usually find one really good song that sets the mode I want and start writing. From now on I'm going to tell you what song I was listening to to help me write every chapter. Sometimes the song has nothing to do with the chapter but it halps me, but who knows it might help you.


End file.
